duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
King Cold
"What's a Goku?"— "Another Super Saiyan?"King Cold (コルド大王) is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and the "secret" leader of the Planet Trade Organization.1 Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures.Contents show Appearance and PersonalityKing Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe, and his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form. His skin is darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue (though it sometimes appears dark teal in the anime), along with his horns that have lines on them. Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform, it is unknown if King Cold has the ability to change shape as well.ColdKingColdKing Cold waits for Frieza to recuperate from his injuriesJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Like his son Frieza, he displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to get Future Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza, although this could have been a ruse, as he believed that fighting Future Trunks was not to his advantage (at least as long as he was in possession of his sword).1FriezaKingColdNVKing Cold and his son Frieza on their ship heading towards EarthBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcDespite being the head of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face.1 While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence, as shown when even Vegeta (an ex-employee of Frieza's) did not know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control.BiographyFrieza SagaWhile King Cold does not personally appear, he is mentioned when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to put a speck of dust on him besides his "father".Trunks Saga"Did you hear that, my son? This fool means to take us down."— King Cold to Frieza, about Future Trunks' bold claims in "I Will Defeat Frieza! Another Super Saiyan!"Vlcsnap-2009-12-24-09h06m47s203King Cold and his son Frieza about to attack EarthJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666After hearing of his son's desperate struggle against a Super Saiyan on planet Namek, King Cold and his crew rush to Namek in order to aid Frieza, but arrive after Namek has already exploded due to one of Frieza's attacks. King Cold searches through the debris of Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making one of his soldiers fall into space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Cold's scientists discover Frieza's battered remains and manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured."I'm thinking, perhaps the only reason you defeated Frieza was because you had this sword in hand. That sound about right?"— King Cold to Future Trunks in "I Will Defeat Frieza! Another Super Saiyan!"TrunksFutureVsKingColdWBGFuture Trunks stops King Cold's attackBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcWhen King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Future Trunks shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers Future Trunks the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The youth unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon."Wait, no...Please, spare me. Ahhhh, mercy. I surrender. If you let me go, I'll give you one of my finest planets. No wait, I'll give you an entire solar system. I'll change my wicked ways, I'll give my word. Yahhhhhhhhhh!"— King Cold's last words before his death by Future Trunks in I Will Defeat Frieza! Another Super Saiyan!KingColdDeadNVKing Cold before his death at the hands of Future TrunksBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcIn an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters (Cold only begs for his life in the anime while the first blast kills Cold immediately in the manga). His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell.Imperfect Cell SagaKing Cold is mentioned when the Z Fighters believe he is in Gingertown, though it actually turns out to be Cell. Also, King Cold himself also appears in Imperfect Cell's flashback to Piccolo.Great Saiyaman SagaKingColdandFreezainHellKing Cold and his son Frieza in HellJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666In Hell, along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force, King Cold strikes up a friendship with Cell just after Cell was sent to Hell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them easily. Before he can know what is happening, King Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him once in the stomach. Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell with the other villains, saying he could have at least had a shower.Kid Buu SagaCellFriezaKingColdGinyuEp195King Cold in prisonJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he and several past villains watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a Crystal Ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb.Super 17 SagaRecoomeGuldoBabidiOthersGTKing Cold (at the upper right-hand corner) escaping from HellBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcIn Dragon Ball GT, King Cold was briefly seen escaping from Hell alongside Recoome, Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from.PowerAlthough King Cold never actually engages in a proper fight in either the manga or anime, his power level is mentioned several times. In the manga, Gohan, Krillin and Tien Shinhan acknowledge a "huge ki just like Frieza's". In the FUNimation Dub of the anime, the narrator seems to doubt that Future Trunks can take on King Cold by himself (despite Future Trunks having effortlessly defeated Frieza moments before). In the original Japanese version and the English dub of Dragon Ball Kai, Tien and Vegeta reference King Cold as being even more powerful than Frieza. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states that "Officially, King Cold's strength is greater than Frieza or Cooler's". Despite his supposed strength, King Cold is never given the opportunity to showcase his power (outside of the videogames) and like his son, is easily dispatched by Super Saiyan Future Trunks.Daizenshuu 7 states in King Cold's bio that he is "somewhat inferior" to Frieza.1 Cold says nothing while Frieza brags about being the strongest in the universe and he calls Future Trunks the strongest in the universe after the latter defeats Frieza, implying that Frieza is actually stronger than him. His power level is 15,000,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques and special abilitiesFlight – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki.Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave.King cold strikeKing Cold using his Dirty SlashJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Dirty Slash – The sword slash King Cold attempted on Future Trunks. King Cold seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting, based on his statements to Future Trunks, and also uses Future Trunks' sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3.Full Power Death Beam – A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game.Super Explosive Wave – He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. King Cold is seen using it only in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.Cold Family Power – A team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a Dirty Slash, followed by an energy blast. It is his Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.Ghost King – A team attack used by Mecha Frieza and King Cold in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Mecha Frieza releases a Barrage Death Beam and blasts the opponent to the right, where King Cold punches the opponent down into the ground.Telekinesis – Used to shatter the cockpit window of his ship, causing Fisshi, one of his soldiers, to be ejected into space.Exploding Wave – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.King's Dignity – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.Survival – King Cold can survive in a vacuum, enabling him to survive in space. It may be possible that like his sons, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest.Video game appearancesKingColdMechaFriezaLOG2King Cold in The Legacy of Goku IISuper Saiyan GoateeAdded by Super Saiyan GoateeKing Cold appears during cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and is mentioned in Frieza's biographies in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He appears in the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, King Cold appears during Mecha Frieza's ultimate attack. King Cold also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact.King coldKing Cold in Budokai Tenkaichi 310X KamehamehaAdded by 10X KamehamehaKing Cold makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where he is unlocked by completing the Cell Games on level 3. In this game, his only Story-Mode appearance is the "What-If" scenario Unexpected Help where he is the final opponent of Spike the Devil Man.If King Cold fights Frieza or Cooler in the game and defeats them, King Cold will say "he was always a horrible son anyway." If King Cold fights against King Vegeta, he will say "Well well, King Vegeta, what business do you have with me?" and King Vegeta will reply "I will show your people how terrible the Saiyans can be!" (implying that they have met before in the series). When King Cold wins he says "Heh heh heh... My people are the strongest in space!". When King Vegeta wins he says: "Hopefully you've learned that the Saiyans are the strongest in space!" King Cold is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actorsJapanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri (Dragon Ball Z), Masaharu Satō (Dragon Ball Z episode 195) and Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Dragon Ball Kai)Ocean Group Dub: Adam HendersonFUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson (Dragon Ball Z and Budokai Tenkaichi 3) and Jason Douglas (Dragon Ball Z Kai)Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano (Dragon Ball Z episodes 118-120 and Dragon Ball Z Kai) and José Luis Castañeda (Dragon Ball Z episode 121)Brazilian Dub: Jonas Mello and Sílvio NavasPolish Dub: Andrzej JakubiakHungarian Dub: Botár EndreGerman Dub: Franz Josef SteffensPortuguese Dub: João Loy and António SemedoTriviaFrieza referred to King Cold as his "loving parents" to Goku on Namek in both the manga and anime, whereas Frieza simply mentions "his father" to Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z Kai.King Cold's last words to Future Trunks differ from the English version and Japanese version. In the English version, he lies that while his son was evil, he himself only wanted peace. In the Japanese version, he tries to bribe Future Trunks once again by offering him planets to rule over. The latter version of King Cold's last words occurs in both the English version and the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z Kai.Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form.King Cold is the only one of Frieza's relatives who was not voiced by Ryusei Nakao. Category:Villain Category:Dragon Ball character